The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device and a fabrication system of the semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, in which critical dimension control of a to-be-etched film pattern can be achieved in a reliable manner, and a fabrication system of the semiconductor device.
Generally, a semiconductor fabricating process includes various processes, including deposition, lithography, etching, ion implantation, and so on. The lithography for forming a desired film pattern to be etched, which includes forming a photoresist film pattern and etching using the photoresist film pattern, is a key process in the semiconductor fabrication.
However, in the event of non-uniformity in the thickness of a dielectric film formed on the film to be etched, even if a photoresist pattern having a desired critical dimension is formed in a lithography process, a critical dimension of the to-be-etched film pattern formed in the subsequent etching process may not be efficiently controlled. For example, if a thickness of the dielectric film formed on the film to be etched is greater than a desired thickness, the critical dimension of the to-be-etched film pattern is reduced to be smaller than a desired critical dimension. On the contrary, if a thickness of the dielectric film formed is smaller than the desired thickness, the critical dimension of the to-be-etched film pattern is increased to be greater than the desired critical dimension.